


别以为地下恋情密不透风

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [59]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *是《老友记》里钱德勒和莫妮卡的地下恋情梗
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 2





	别以为地下恋情密不透风

布鲁斯被亚瑟拉走的时候，还以为亚瑟又要以烦人的兄弟关系为理由去他的酒窖喝酒，然而，当亚瑟满脸为难地对他说有件关于超人的事想和他聊聊时，布鲁斯立刻警铃大作地进入了一级戒备状态。

“你……”亚瑟难以启齿似的，他犹犹豫豫地深呼吸了好几次，才终于把他的困扰说了出来：

“你能问问超人为什么要摸我的屁股吗？”

那是个意外，却让亚瑟惶恐不安了整整三天。那天他和同母异父的弟弟又大吵了一架，他负气离开亚特兰蒂斯，准备来韦恩酒窖找老朋友讨点儿好酒以作慰藉。他事先跟布鲁斯打了招呼，布鲁斯也同意招待他了，这让亚瑟对自己是这温暖联盟的一员甚感欣慰。但他万万没想到他会在那儿撞见克拉克，那家伙先是手忙脚乱地背着他鼓捣了一会儿什么，足足半分钟之后，他才对亚瑟摆摆手说了句“嗨”。

“嘿，你也在，那正好。”亚瑟完全没发现走向他的布鲁斯脸上可疑的绯红和克拉克不自然的假笑，他一心只惦记着美酒和让他心烦的家务事，“你也留下来陪我聊聊吧，帮我看看我钻研出的兄弟相处之道有哪些问题。”

他大大咧咧地笑着，一左一右拉过克拉克和布鲁斯、自己则坐到了他们中间，除了那一大箱威士忌，就连这张舒适的长沙发都是布鲁斯特意为他准备的。因为家庭关系和海底事务焦头烂额的亚瑟实在感动极了，他感动于只要他来到陆地，总有这么可靠的伙伴们陪伴着他，他感动到，压根没心思去注意在他背后蠢蠢欲动的一只手。

然后纠缠他整整三天的噩梦就这么猝不及防地发生了。

“你敢相信吗？那家伙居然就这么摸了我的屁股？这太可怕了，他是不是又中了奇怪的魔法？我都没敢问他，就怕他发起疯来又把我怎么了。”

“唔……”布鲁斯的忐忑因自己准确的预感稍稍缓和了一些，这没他以为得那么严重。很显然这是个失误，但布鲁斯没法这么说，难道他要向亚瑟解释克拉克那天只是想越过亚瑟摸自己的屁股却因为手臂不够长等种种因素闹出了笑话？难道他要更进一步解释克拉克会如此躁动以至于犯下这么愚蠢的错误是因为提前到来的亚瑟中断了他们才开了个头的亲热？不，绝对不能。

“嗯……”布鲁斯收紧下巴，皱着眉摆出一副不会让亚瑟起疑的思考表情，“这确实很奇怪。”

“兄弟，我对基佬没有任何意见，”亚瑟凑近布鲁斯耳边，“但你能不能让那个氪星人有话直说？我是说，在他又要摸我屁股之前你总得给我个心理准备。”

“别在意，这可能只是他们氪星表达友好的一种方式。”布鲁斯咳嗽了一声，“他也这样摸过我的，我记得他当时这么跟我解释过。”

布鲁斯对曲解了氪星文明感到抱歉，可这是克拉克捅出的篓子——非要在他和亚瑟有约的情况下跑来搅和又管不住的自己的手。如果他们想要继续瞒天过海，那他势必得对克拉克犯下的错误做出弥补。

“是吗？氪星文化这么奔放？”亚瑟先是大惊小怪地反问了一句，在看到布鲁斯严肃不带半分玩笑意味的神情后，百分百相信蝙蝠侠的他才松了口气那般拍了拍胸脯：

“那我就放心了。”他搂过布鲁斯，又接着絮絮叨叨抱怨起来，“不过你还是得和克拉克好好聊聊，你和他最亲近了不是吗？你有没有发现，他最近的表现有点儿奇怪？我上次好像看到他抱着你不肯撒手还是怎么的……”

布鲁斯和克拉克已经交往有一段时间了。虽然很想，但正义联盟始终是一个比任何情况都要复杂的组织，他们备受外界关注，他和超人的恋情算不上是什么职场恋爱——显然两个超级英雄之间的恋爱远比普通的职场恋爱要复杂得多，不管是为了联盟内部的合作关系、维持一视同仁的公正还是担心有谁向公众说漏嘴，克拉克和布鲁斯还是决定在考虑清楚后果之前将这段恋爱关系暂时保持在地下恋情的阶段。这对布鲁斯来说没什么难度，蝙蝠侠的伪装总是完美无缺的，只要他想隐瞒，就绝不会露出半点破绽，但终于能和布鲁斯以恋人身份在一起而又那么点儿忘乎所以的克拉克，在这件事上可能就做得有点逊色了。

——布鲁斯审慎地看着不知所措的巴里，觉得克拉克可能不止是逊色那么一点儿。

“怎么办啊，”巴里坐立不安地，半小时前发生的事明显对他造成了相当大的冲击，他欲言又止地看着布鲁斯，不知道同样经历了这种荒唐事的布鲁斯是不是和他抱着一样的想法，“我们是不是该帮帮克拉克？”

回想起不久前发生的事，巴里仍然心有余悸，他不是故意早到的——但就算他比预计的交接班时间早了那么几分钟来到联盟大厅也没什么问题吧？可是，当他毫无防备地像往常一样推开联盟大厅的门，正按着布鲁斯的脑袋啄着他嘴唇的克拉克让巴里呆愣当场。他确定他亲眼看到克拉克吻布鲁斯时伸出了舌头，这是正常的吗？还没等他打结的脑袋得出结论，放开了布鲁斯径直走向他的克拉克让他登时毛骨悚绕。

“我正要走。”克拉克对他展开双臂，笑得灿烂而友善，“巴里，要来个吻别吗？”

巴里很高兴克拉克要吻他之前对他做出了征询，不知道可怜的布鲁斯有没有得到拒绝的机会？不过看着呆坐在那儿脸色阴沉铁青的联盟顾问，巴里认为答案是否定的。所以这导致克拉克靠近他并伸手也试图按过他的脑袋时，他下意识地尖叫着远远跑开了。

惊魂未定的他隔了好一会儿才惴惴不安地回到大厅。

“还好我比较幸运，”巴里心有余悸地捂着胸口，又同情地看向布鲁斯，“你一定吓坏了吧……”

回忆起那个克拉克和布鲁斯嘴对着嘴的场面，巴里还是忍不住打了个寒颤。好在布鲁斯不愧是他最敬重的黑暗骑士，他贴心地安抚着巴里，同时淡然表示自己并没有因为克拉克出格的行为受到惊吓。

“超人最近从氪星人留在地球的探索舱里学习到了不少氪星礼仪，吻别据说也是其中一种。”布鲁斯头头是道地解释道，氪星文明是个不错的挡箭牌，尽管如此，布鲁斯愈发觉得他更需要做的是好好和克拉克聊一聊关于分寸的问题。

“真的吗？！非得用舌头吗？！”巴里的五官夸张地扭曲起来，“所以你没拒绝？”

“当然不是。”布鲁斯滞了滞后很快恢复了镇定，“不过当克拉克露出了受伤的表情对我诉说他在地球上不被人理解有多痛苦，我——”

“你真的太伟大了！”巴里将双手团在一起举到胸前，脸上又是布鲁斯熟悉的那种、对他满是崇拜钦佩的纯真神情，不过没过几秒，巴里眼里的钦佩又转变为了浓重的担忧：

“那个如果……如果可以的话，你能不能帮我和克拉克转达一下？我百分百理解他，我对他的理解不亚于你对他的理解，但是……那个什么，实践就不必了，我的意思是……他的热情我心领了可以吗？”

“我会和他谈谈的。”

布鲁斯郑重的表情让巴里定下心来，无论何时，蝙蝠侠都是能让他安心的存在。他觉得克拉克可能只是被自己母星的文化过度影响所以才出了点小问题，反正目前除了布鲁斯之外也没第二个受害者，他相信很快超人就会恢复正常的。

直到比利一脸神秘地找到他说要和他分享一个和超人有关的秘密。

“那天我值班之前撞见了布鲁斯，他穿着制服，手上却拎着套西装闪进了他的更衣室。于是我就想，蝙蝠侠是不是要在这儿换装？那这岂不是个不用去蝙蝠洞就能摸一摸蝙蝠装的好机会？”比利一点都没有心虚，在巴里把眼睛眯得一大一小时理直气壮地接着说，“我以为他换好衣服就离开了，他看起来很着急，我发誓我真的只是想去看一看他会不会把制服留在这儿给我个机会试穿一下的！大家不都会这么做吗？别这么看着我，难道你不好奇蝙蝠装那些神奇的小细节？总之……”

比利开始详细描述他是如何地在布鲁斯更衣室的门外犹豫徘徊，因为他起先总是能听到那里面陆陆续续续传来奇怪的声响，他猜布鲁斯一定又在鼓捣他的制服和装备。这让他越想越心痒，他来了又走，等了好一会儿才听到里面彻底安静下来。鉴于他没看到布鲁斯出来，所以他猜忙了一天的蝙蝠侠可能是睡着了，他的二十四小时都被各种事务塞满，他太累了，在更衣室小憩一下也很正常；如果他没睡着，自己也有的是借口关上门就可以跑开。虽说被布鲁斯看到自己研究蝙蝠装也不会被责怪——但那也得建立在他真的只是想简单观赏一下的基础上。而事实上，他的真实目的一直是偷偷穿一下蝙蝠装，比起超人一览无遗的紧身衣和他自己这身由魔法帮他量身定制的制服，蝙蝠侠那身制服看起来又高级又神秘，他实在难以按捺自己的好奇心。所以他拧开了那扇平时无人会踏入的门（这些大人都很注重个人隐私，而蝙蝠侠尤甚），他让双脚离地，确保自己没发出一点声响。布鲁斯果然斜躺在沙发上，他看起来已经完全进入深度睡眠了。被窃喜冲昏了头脑的比利当然看不到布鲁斯手心因紧张沁出的汗，也看不到眼睛眯开了一条缝的布鲁斯反复犹豫要不要阻止比利走向衣柜。全程把目光集中在高级衣柜上的比利则满心激动地来到了柜门前，他们每个人的更衣室都有个充满科技感的衣柜，掌纹识别，自动旋转门，衣柜内自带清洁程序，总能帮他们把制服打理得干净整洁。但那会儿的比利没时间去感谢伟大的韦恩科技，掌纹对他而言也不是什么难题——他拥有的可是比科技了不起太多的魔法。

他只是万万没想到，当衣柜门悄无声息地被他用魔法变走后，他会和身处衣柜之中的超人面面相觑。超人尴尬地笑了笑，又对他比出了一个嘘的手势。比利百思不得其解地看着他，不过看到超人的手正抓着那身在他眼中闪闪发光的蝙蝠装后，比利才终于恍然大悟：

“难道……”他一边瞅着看起来睡得很熟纹丝不动的布鲁斯，一边凑到超人的脑袋旁边低声说道，“难道你也是来偷穿蝙蝠装的？”

“克拉克承认了？”巴里拧着眉毛，不太敢相信克拉克原来也没比他们这些小孩子成熟到哪去——他还以为联盟里想试试蝙蝠装的只有他和比利呢。

“当然啦！都被我抓到现行了，否认也没有意义吧！我就知道人人都想偷穿蝙蝠侠的制服！”说到激动之处，比利手舞足蹈地比划着，“总之最后超人就只好偷偷摸摸出了衣柜，我们俩趁着布鲁斯没醒赶紧溜走了！唉，真是可惜，我们还约好了下次一定找更好的机会再去试穿蝙蝠装呢。”

比利导致的意外显然不属于氪星礼仪能解释的范围，布鲁斯为此已经和克拉克再度约法三章、要尽可能避免在联盟大厅任意空间里的亲密行为了。克拉克为自己的失误百般道歉，他反复向布鲁斯重申他不是故意的：

“都是因为情难自禁。”克拉克愁眉苦脸地说，“要热恋期的人们隐藏自己的爱意真的很残忍，或许我们干脆就公开……？”

“这件事不能轻率决定。”

对着克拉克那张写满试探和期待的脸孔，布鲁斯短暂动摇后还是拒绝了他。他对克拉克的所有苦恼和哀怨都深有同感，否则，他也不会在明知危险的情况下和他难舍难分地亲吻拥抱、乃至于差点在更衣室擦枪走火到就地来一发。他不想承认他从内心里还没有做好准备，尽管恋爱只是他和克拉克两个人的事，但面对众人乃至于未来要面对整个世界都让他觉得这件事非同小可，在他下定决心之前，他依然觉得维持地下恋才是稳妥的选择。

直到戴安娜因为维克多撞见布鲁斯坐在克拉克大腿上、并被克拉克热情邀请也去坐坐试试后惶恐不安地找上了戴安娜。

“我们聊聊。”她和克拉克单独面对面，觉得自己有必要就进来的一系列事件和超人做出深入沟通，“聊聊你最近过度的热情造成的问题。”

克拉克当下就明白了戴安娜要和他聊什么。戴安娜显然不像神经大条的亚瑟和天真纯洁的小朋友们那样好糊弄，不过好在，克拉克本来也没打算轻易就蒙混过关。

“你不觉得这很别扭吗？”

戴安娜精准地追问，而克拉克低下头颅，展露出既羞愧又心虚的模样，“不……觉得……布鲁斯应该替我解释过吧？这就是我们氪星人表达友善的一种方式，我喜欢你们所以才……”

“少在我面前鬼话连篇。”戴安娜果然一副嫌恶表情打断了克拉克荒唐的解释，氪星礼仪？那些布鲁斯对其他人阐述过的理由她一个字都不相信，“你不会真的以为你们的恋情被你们隐藏得密不透风吧？”

克拉克立刻瞪大了眼睛：“你该不会是猜到我和布鲁斯……”

“除非我是聋了或者瞎了才会看不出你们正在交往。”

戴安娜笃信的神情里还有些许自豪，与此同时，克拉克也配合得露出了抱歉而羞涩的表情，他承认得比戴安娜想象中爽快得多。但戴安娜要是有读心的能力，那她就会看到克拉克正在计划，他的下一个目标，就该是最藏不住的秘密又最喜欢追根究底的比利了——毕竟，这才是克拉克想要达到的最终效果，他们不主动公开的约定是一回事，可大家在猜疑之中看出了蛛丝马迹继而来找他对质逼他说出真相，就算不上“主动公开”了吧？

他也是迫于压力、出于不想在伙伴面前说谎才说出真相的，他可是被窥探了秘密的、彻头彻尾的受害者，无论怎样，他相信布鲁斯都会接受这套说辞的。

“我什么都不会说的，”戴安娜打量着克拉克的为难表情，她放缓了语气，向克拉克暗示她对传播隐私可没什么兴趣，不过为了那些小朋友们的身心健康，她觉得还是有必要做出针对性的预防措施：“不过前提是，以后你的所谓氪星礼仪只能用在布鲁斯身上。”

“求之不得。”克拉克爽快地答应道。这惹得正欲离开的戴安娜再次狐疑地看向他，戴安娜皱皱眉头，总觉得眼前那张看似老实的脸上、正隐隐透出某种阴谋的味道。


End file.
